


Static

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Lightning has side effects.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Static

Title: Static  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Lightning has side effects.

There's a crack of thunder and then a bolt of lightning hits the ground a few feet from where Beelzebub is standing. Gabriel gives himself a shake before coming over to where they're standing. The corners of Beelzebub's mouth turn up and then they start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel looks around. "Seriously, Beelz, what's the joke?"

Beelzebub is doubled over, clutching their stomach. "Your hair."

Gabriel reaches up and sighs. His hair is standing on end, a side effect of the lightning. He tries to smooth it down and fails. "Oh, shut it."

"Make me."

"I plan on it."


End file.
